


Taste of You

by A_Fangirl_No_One_Cares_About, GalaxyAce



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Yoon Sanha, Canon Compliant, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, M/M, Minor Myungjin - Freeform, Socky - Freeform, Top Park Minhyuk | Rocky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 19:48:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17392583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Fangirl_No_One_Cares_About/pseuds/A_Fangirl_No_One_Cares_About, https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyAce/pseuds/GalaxyAce
Summary: A wrongful accusation by Minhyuk towards Sanha turned into so much more as the two make up later, revealing repressed feelings.





	Taste of You

Just a typical friday evening at the dorm, Myungjun curled up next to Jinwoo on the couch, and Moonbin bickering about a video game to Dongmin in his room. Something about “that’s not how you ping!” and “you should have warded the river brush, you knew the jungler was coming down!” was all Minhyuk heard through the closed door, Moonbin’s shrill voice piercing through the walls.

“Yah! Shut it, will you? We’re trying to watch something!” Myungjun screamed back, furrowing his brows as he shifted closer to Jinwoo.

Apologetic mumbles were heard through the door and then hushed voices, continuing their argument.

Minhyuk sighed as he walked over to the kitchen, opening the large pantry in search of food. Scanning the shelves up and down, he grabbed a few snacks, piling them into his arms as he turned around, using his hip to close the pantry door.

Not looking up from the floor, Minhyuk nearly dropped all his snacks as he collided head-first into something tall.

“Oh! Sorry, hyung.” Sanha turned around to stabilise Minhyuk, ensuring that no food fell from his arms. “I didn’t see you there.”

Minhyuk snorted. “Ha ha.” Feigning laughter, Minhyuk pulled his arms away from the taller male, brows knitting together in anger. “Nice one, Sanha. Always the fucking short jokes with you, huh? Can’t you think of anything else for once? We get it.” He scoffed and shoved past Sanha, whose face had fallen and turned red at the sudden outburst.

“I-” The younger started, but Minhyuk had slipped out of the kitchen already, still clutching the snacks against his chest.

“What the hell?” Jinwoo arched an eyebrow at Minhyuk, who was currently trying to sneak by unnoticed, but the crinkling of snack wrappers gave him away. “What did you say to him?” The leader got up from his seat, gently pushing a sleepy Myungjun off of his shoulder, and walked closer to Minhyuk, arms crossed against his chest. His face was stern and Minhyuk felt himself cowering at the reprimand that was sure to follow.

It was in that moment that Sanha walked past them, face red and eyes puffy, clutching a banana milk in one hand, and rubbing his eye with the other.

After hearing the youngest member’s door shut, Jinwoo grabbed Minhyuk by the sleeve of his hoodie, pulling the taller man towards him, his snacks falling to the floor with an audible sound that caused Myungjun to startle awake.

“What the fuck did you say to him?” Jinwoo growled at Minhyuk, eyes fiery and lips pressed into a tight line as Minhyuk grumbled some excuse.

“Babe? What happened?” Myungjun said, tired. He stood up, but not before rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, to join his boyfriend and Minhyuk. “Is everything okay?” Myungjun said concernedly, looking over to Minhyuk immediately.

“He just-” Minhyuk sighed, throwing his hands up in defeat. “-I can’t fucking stand him. He thinks he’s better than us because he’s taller-”

“Did you curse at him, Minhyuk?” Jinwoo interrupted.

Slowly, Minhyuk’s head was bobbing up and down and he felt a wave of regret course through him as he remembered how quickly Sanha’s face fell into that sad expression and how quickly his cheeks flushed red and how his lips quivered before turning downwards, falling open.

“What did you say?” Myungjun snapped at the younger, voice serious and scolding, yet laced with worry and hurt.

“I’ll-” Minhyuk rubbed at the back of his neck. “I’ll go fix it.”

And with that, Minhyuk made his way towards Sanha’s room, facing the shut door, he raised a hand, suddenly having second thoughts about knocking, before letting his knuckles tap gently against the wood. “Sanha?”

Sanha wrinkled his nose at the familiar voice.

“Go away.”

“Please? Can I come in?” Minhyuk pleaded, tugging at his hoodie sleeves as he shifted his weight from one foot to the other outside the door.

“Why? So you can curse at me again?” Came Sanha’s response, a bit muffled through the door.

“Sanha-” Minhyuk sighed, not sure what else he could say to get Sanha to let him inside.

“Okay.”

“Oh-” Nodding, Minhyuk slowly turned the doorknob and set a foot inside Sanha’s room. Completely inside, Minhyuk closed the door behind him gently as Sanha sat cross-legged on the bed, looking up at Minhyuk with big eyes, still slightly puffy and pink underneath.

Minhyuk felt his knees go weak at the expression on the younger boy’s face. Sanha was completely innocent and adorable and he couldn’t believe that he snapped and cursed at the poor boy, accusing him of teasing.

“I’m sorry, Sanha. I didn’t mean to say that to you.” Minhyuk apologised sincerely, fidgeting with the ends of his hoodie sleeves as he brought himself to look in Sanha’s eyes.

“I wasn’t making a joke, hyung…” Sanha trailed off as he shifted slightly on the bed,  pulling up the sleeves of his oversized pink shirt, exposing creamy forearms. “-I really didn’t see you in there, I just wasn’t paying attention.”

Minhyuk felt like a complete asshole. He had just immediately assumed that Sanha was taking a quip at his height and he wasn’t. It was an insecurity of Minhyuk’s of sorts, often feeling inadequate due to his height. He thought he was a pretty good-looking guy, he had a pretty good body, he was smart, and he could dance and rap, but it would all be a little better if he was just a few inches taller. Obviously Minhyuk hadn’t told the rest of the members about his insecurity, for fear of more relentless teasing from the other two tall members, so he kept it inside. It seemed easy enough for the first couple months, but as the months stretched into years, Minhyuk found himself silently beating himself up over his dumb insecurity, and frequently wishing he were taller.

“Okay, I just-” Minhyuk sighed and looked down at his feet. “-I shouldn’t have snapped like that to you. I don’t know, I’m just in a bad mood, I guess.” Shrugging his shoulders, Minhyuk finally looked at Sanha again, eyebrow raising at the sudden change in expression on the younger’s face.

Sanha was looking up at Minhyuk lazily, eyes hooded as he played with his shirt, pulling the sleeves up and letting them fall down over and over.

“It’s okay. I shouldn’t tease you about your height anymore, I guess. Jinwoo and Myungjun too. I thought it was just going to be a harmless joke, but I have a bad habit of taking things too far.” Sanha stood up to walk towards Minhyuk, who was inching backward with every step Sanha took until his back was nearly pressed up against the bedroom door. “Why are you backing away? I just want a hug, now that we’ve apologised and made up, hyung.” Sanha pouted, looking impossibly adorable, and Minhyuk had a brief thought of what those pouty lips would feel like against his.

An expression of shock and mild disgust spread across Minhyuk’s face as he realised what he was thinking, sweat beading around his forehead as Sanha came closer and closer, arms outstretched.

The younger wrapped his arms around Minhyuk’s neck, pulling the shorter man against him and Minhyuk found his hands resting on Sanha’s hips, his head buried in the crook of Sanha’s neck, smiling against the soft skin. Sanha felt warm against Minhyuk, their chests touching and their thighs flush, Minhyuk felt himself melting into the hug, a blush creeping up his cheeks.

“I’m s-sorry, hyung. I shouldn’t make fun of anyone for that reason.” Sanha whispered, his body trembling against Minhyuk’s as he choked out another apology.

“Hey, Sanha, it’s okay.” Minhyuk moved one hand up to Sanha’s back, patting and rubbing it comfortingly as he felt the younger’s body shake against his.

Minhyuk felt panic wash over him as Sanha’s body continued to quiver against him, the younger’s thighs touching his, and Minhyuk felt the last thing he wanted to feel in a situation like this.

A rush of blood travelled downwards and Sanha continued to unknowingly stimulate the area. Minhyuk let a small groan escape as he tried to wriggle away, only to be pulled back into the hug by Sanha.

“But it’s not. I-I hurt your feelings. And-and I probably hurt Jinwoo hyung’s and Myungjun hyung’s t-too.” Sanha sniffled as tears threatened to fall from his eyes, squeezing Minhyuk tighter in an attempt to not cry.

“Sanha-”

Sanha broke the hug and pulled away from Minhyuk, wiping his wet eyes.

There was some sort of weird grimace on Minhyuk’s face when Sanha looked at him again. It was almost an uncomfortable expression and Sanha wondered again what he did wrong.

“Hyung? Are you okay?” He asked, slightly worried.

“Yeah, yeah. I’m-” Minhyuk cleared his throat and shifted on his feet, tugging his hoodie down as his eyes darted around the room, desperately hoping for some sort of distraction so he could leave. “-just tired.”

Sanha narrowed his eyes slightly at the overused excuse, arching an eyebrow at the older for good measure. “Oh, okay, hyung.” Sanha nodded, accepting the excuse, but still observing Minhyuk’s face, an expression of extreme and obvious discomfort plastered across it. “You sure?”

Shoving a hand in his pocket in an attempt to cover up, Minhyuk turned around to leave, mumbling ‘good night’ to Sanha as he twisted the doorknob and finally escaped.

“Fuck. Could that have been any worse?” Minhyuk grumbled to himself as collapsed on his bed and buried his face in his hands. Pressing his lips into a tight line, he looked down at his crotch and winced. “Come on, Minhyuk. You’re disgusting. Sanha’s like your little brother.” He reprimanded himself, immediately feeling the wave of disgust wash over him. Pushing those thoughts to the back of his mind, Minhyuk shrugged as he allowed a hand to trail downwards lazily, resting at the waistband of his pants as he gave a second thought to what he was about to do. “Fuck it.” Minhyuk cursed, shoving his hand inside his pants, wrapping his fingers around his hard length. Images of Sanha with flushed cheeks and big eyes and that damned oversized pink shirt that exposed creamy skin and perfect collarbones filled Minhyuk’s mind as he shut his eyes and stroked himself languidly.

Minhyuk groaned to himself as he thought about what Sanha would look like on his knees, his eyes big and bright and looking up at Minhyuk, mouth full of his cock. “Fuck, Sanha, so pretty-” He blurted out as he continued touching himself, setting a delicious pace as he rocked forwards with every couple of strokes, fucking himself into his own hand. Minhyuk bit his bottom lip as he threw his head back in pleasure, quickening the pace as he felt heat pooling in his gut, a sure sign that his orgasm was approaching. He proceeded to allow his mind to fill with Sanha, in completely inappropriate situations, before stopping to think about one situation in particular that Minhyuk just couldn’t get out of his head, no matter what he tried.

There was an incident a few months ago, where Minhyuk had caught the youngest member in a pink skirt and face full of makeup. They both agreed to forget about the incident, but Minhyuk never erased that image from his memory. The skirt Sanha had chosen to wear was short and tight and showed off a pert ass that Minhyuk had no idea of. The shade of red that Sanha turned as him and Minhyuk locked eyes was unforgettable. The poor boy was so embarrassed and was probably wishing to die right in that moment. Minhyuk, however, wanted nothing more than that moment to last forever. He was completely lost in the other boy standing in front of him, observing everything he could, from how expertly the makeup seemed to be applied, to how the youngest member’s ass and thighs looked in a short skirt. Minhyuk almost wanted to make a comment about how Sanha’s legs were the envy of girl groups, but nothing seemed to come out. Instead, Minhyuk stood there like an idiot, staring at Sanha’s ass with his eyes wide and mouth hung open, almost like a fish.

Bringing those images back into his memory once again, Minhyuk felt his orgasm approaching even more rapidly as he continued stroking himself, eyes still shut and mind still filling with snippets of that incident. Minhyuk admired how delicious Sanha’s thighs looked, how slim his waist looked in a tight top, and how that shade of pink eyeshadow and lipstick complemented his skin tone almost perfectly. “Fuck, Sanha-”

Right as Minhyuk was about to come, there was a stupid fucking knock at his door and he immediately shot up, eyes wide in panic, hurrying to pull his pants up and look normal. “What?” He called, panting. It was obvious what he was doing in there from the sound of his voice alone, strained and annoyed, not to mention his erratic breathing pattern. Anyone with a brain would be able to figure out what was going on from those few clues alone.

“Hyung?” A small voice called out from outside the door. Minhyuk cursed silently as he recognised the voice. It was the last person he wanted to see right now. “Can I come in?”

Clearing his throat, Minhyuk nodded stupidly, as if Sanha could see him through the door. “Uh, y-yeah.” He stammered, leaping off the bed, looking down at his crotch and silently saying a word of thanks as he realised he wasn’t... as hard anymore.

Opening the door, Minhyuk was met with the beautiful baby face of Sanha, his auburn curls falling over his forehead and over his ears cutely, softly framing his face.

“Hyung-”

“Come in, come on.” Minhyuk reached out for Sanha’s arm, gently pulling the taller boy inside his room. “You alright?”

Sanha nodded, his curls bouncing adorably as he did so. “Are you?” The younger inquired, looking right into Minhyuk’s eyes. “Were you working out?”

The shorter man felt his face go warm at the innocent question. “Y-yeah.” He lied, unable to continue looking Sanha in the eyes.

“Ah-” Sanha furrowed his brows. It was obvious when Minhyuk was lying. Hell, Sanha went to school and lived with the boy for years, he practically knew him inside and out. And he was most definitely lying. “-why did you say my name then?”

Minhyuk froze. Fuck. He was completely and utterly caught. He thought about apologising, but that would mean he just admitted to it, and he desperately didn’t want to admit to it.

“Were you watching a dance practise and I messed up or something?” Sanha said, laughing. The younger’s beautiful laugh echoed through the room, and Minhyuk found a smile tugging as the corner of his lip as he listened to the pleasant sound, his ears likening Sanha’s laugh to the most beautiful piece of music ever composed.

It was obvious, well, to Minhyuk, how smitten he was over Sanha. They went to high school together and spent as much time as they could during the day together. When Sanha was the target of a bully or rumour, Minhyuk was quick to come to Sanha’s aid and defend the younger boy. Minhyuk had gotten into a few physical fights throughout the years due to other kids making fun of Sanha. How we was too tall, too skinny, too awkward, too gay. Whenever Sanha had admitted to Minhyuk that a group of boys in his Korean Literature class were calling him gay behind his back, Minhyuk had never been so angry in his life. Confronting the guys during their lunch period, Minhyuk simply asked what was wrong with being gay, anxiously awaiting the other boys’ brain dead responses as to why liking other guys is horrible and wrong and disgusting. Sure enough, they told Minhyuk just that and at the end of the day, Minhyuk had broken two noses and three fingers and earned himself a trip to the headmaster’s office. Brows furrowed, Minhyuk had no remorse for what he did. He was protecting his friend from being the butt of cruel jokes and taunts, and for that, Minhyuk was proud. He received the biggest, warmest hug from Sanha and a kiss on the cheek, the younger boy referring to Minhyuk as ‘his saviour’. Minhyuk’s heart swelled at that and they walked home from school together, with Sanha clinging onto the older boy’s arm.

That day, that moment, was the exact time Minhyuk realised he had fallen for Sanha. Sure they were young and immature and might not know what ‘love’ is, but Minhyuk knew for sure that he wanted to stay by Sanha’s side forever, protecting the younger boy from all the bad in the world, platonically or romantically, it didn’t matter to him as long as he was with Sanha.

Maybe that’s what love felt like.

Shaking his head slightly, Minhyuk brought himself back to reality. “No, Sanha-yah, don’t worry.” He forced out a small laugh.

“Hyung? Are you sure you’re okay?” Sanha inched closer to the shorter boy, trying to look at his face. “You’re, um, pink.”

Minhyuk waved a hand dismissively between them. “Just tired, Sanha. What did you need?” He asked, walking back over to his bed, taking a seat and making himself comfortable.

“Oh-” Sanha rubbed the back of his neck as he walked over to the bed also, sitting himself down on the opposite end of Minhyuk. “-remember when you beat up those guys last year? The ones who were making fun of me?”

“How could I forget?” Minhyuk grinned, replaying the heroic fight in his mind.

“I just wanted to thank you again, hyung. I was thinking about it just now, a-actually-” Sanha trailed off, voice quivering. “-and I, I guess I have something else to, um, admit?”

 _‘Stupid.’_ Sanha mentally berated himself; was he asking Minhyuk or telling him?

Minhyuk subconsciously scooted closer to Sanha, delighted to find that Sanha did the same at some point, and now the two were only about a foot apart from each other on the small bed.

“Yeah?” Minhyuk turned to look at the younger boy, a light pink dusting his cheeks as they locked eyes.

"So, when you beat up those guys for me, hyung-” Sanha paused to offer a shy smile to Minhyuk before opening his mouth to speak again. “-I could never thank you enough. I owe you big time, hyung.” He sighed and felt himself inch a little closer to Minhyuk again. “That was really brave of you. You could have gotten expelled for that, Minhyukkie.”

“Wouldn’t matter. As long as those creeps left you alone, my job is done.” Minhyuk said sternly, his brows wrinkling.

Sanha let a small laugh escape his lips. “I could never thank you enough. I’m so glad I can wear pink to school again without them jeering.”

“They’re just insecure and jealous, Sanha-yah. You should never let people like that have an impact on you.”

“I agree. But hyung?” Sanha’s voice was small now, almost whiny, and Minhyuk couldn’t help but imagine if that’s what Sanha would sound like while-

“Hmm?” Minhyuk pushed those dirty thoughts to the back of his head desperately, not wanting to get another boner in front of Sanha.

“I want to admit-” Sanha closed his eyes and let out a deep breath before turning to look at Minhyuk. “-want to admit that, it was very sweet. I’ll never forget it, Minhyukkie hyung.” He smiled at the other boy and Minhyuk felt his knees go weak. Thank god he was sitting down, otherwise he would have actually fallen to the floor.

“It’s no problem, Sanha.” Minhyuk said sincerely, moving closer once more, this time letting his thigh rest against Sanha’s much smaller one as he extended a hand to place on the younger boy’s forearm. “I’d do it again in a heartbeat.”

Sanha found himself blushing when Minhyuk said that. “I know you would, hyung.” He placed his own hand over Minhyuk’s, bringing their hands to rest on Sanha’s thigh together.

Minhyuk felt his heartbeat quicken and sweat bead around his forehead. He licked his lips and thought about every nasty thing he could possibly think of. Bugs, dead things, dog poop… Nothing seemed to work and Minhyuk accepted his death as he felt a rush of blood travel downwards, pooling at his groin. _‘Fuck.’_

“You remember how we walked back home after that day?” Sanha giggled as he squeezed Minhyuk’s hand gently.

Nodding, Minhyuk agreed silently, a small smile threatening to stretch across his lips.

“I fell for you that day, hyung.” Sanha finally admitted, his voice small and vulnerable and Minhyuk couldn’t believe what he just heard.

“You, what?” Minhyuk let his mouth hang open in astonishment as he looked into Sanha’s big, round eyes.

“I fell for you. You were my protector that day, and I wanted you to be my protector every day after that. I wanted you by my side, hyung.” Sanha slipped his fingers between Minhyuk’s, delighted that Minhyuk responded by doing the same. “You’re my favourite hyung because, well, because I love you. You’ve been there for me in ways that the others couldn’t be. You made me happy by meeting me for lunch every day at school, and waiting for me so we could walk home together.” Sanha smiled sweetly as he gazed into Minhyuk’s eyes fondly. “I think- I think I want to-” He trailed off as he found himself slowly closing the distance between them, Minhyuk doing the same, both pairs of eyes shutting leisurely as the inches between them turned into centimetres.

“I want to, too.” Minhyuk finished as he cupped Sanha’s face in his hands, pulling the younger boy towards him, breath ghosting against Minhyuk’s skin, allowing their lips to meet.

It was everything Minhyuk expected it to be. Sanha’s lips were as soft as they looked. The kiss was chaste, but explosive as Minhyuk found himself pulling Sanha closer, delighting when he felt Sanha wrap his arms around Minhyuk’s neck, practically pulling himself onto the older boy’s lap.

Minhyuk tilted his face a little more to the right to deepen the kiss, tongue swiping across Sanha’s lower lip, asking for entrance.

Sanha parted his lips slightly, just enough to allow Minhyuk’s tongue to enter and explore his mouth, a soft moan escaping him as he felt Minhyuk nip at his bottom lip playfully.

The chaste kiss had quickly turned passionate, Minhyuk eager to tilt his head farther down, planting kisses along Sanha’s jaw and sucking bruises onto the younger boy’s neck, pleased with the light red marks that were already forming against his creamy, sensitive skin. Minhyuk growled into Sanha’s ear as he licked a stripe up from his neck to his ear, feeling the younger shiver at the action.

“Hyu- hyung-” Sanha whimpered and pulled away. “Th-the marks?”

“Sorry, I just, I’ve been waiting for so long-” Minhyuk groaned as he felt his pants tight around his crotch for the second time in an hour. “-I wanted you so badly, Sanha.”

Sanha flushed a bright pink at the declaration. “Can I?” He pointed to Minhyuk’s lap.

Puzzled, Minhyuk nodded slowly, not knowing what exactly Sanha was asking to do, but wanting him to do it anyways.

Sanha pushed Minhyuk back against the bed and slowly climbed on top of his lap, thighs slotting on either side of the older boy.

“Fuck, Sanha.” Was all Minhyuk could breathe out, albeit raggedly.

“Minhyuk? You’re already-” The younger boy’s face went a bright red as he tried to sit down completely, only to be stopped by something hard and clothed. “-Am I that cute?” Sanha giggled as he ducked down to press a kiss to Minhyuk’s lips.

“You have no idea, Sanha.” Minhyuk replied, his hands finding their place on Sanha’s hips, trying to pull the other boy closer to him, sighing at the delicious friction as he felt Sanha drag across his lap and move against him slightly. “You’re so, everything. You’re cute as fuck, and sexy when you’re like this. I-”

“You think I’m sexy?” Sanha’s eyes were comically wide and Minhyuk found it extremely endearing. “Do you want to see something sexy?”

Minhyuk almost stopped breathing as Sanha hopped off his lap and began stripping his clothes off, slowly and sensually, and all Minhyuk could do was watch and lick his lips at the gorgeous sight in front of him. Sanha was slim and tall, with a thin waist and a surprisingly plump ass for his build. Minhyuk had always admired how great his ass looked in tight jeans, wondering if it could ever look any better. He had found his answer now: it could. The younger boy crawled back on the bed naked, every inch of his creamy, smooth skin exposed, solely for Minhyuk’s pleasure.

“Let me help you with these, hyung.” Sanha’s tongue darted out for a second as he slipped between Minhyuk’s legs and began to pull down the older boy’s pants, dropping them to floor when he was done. “Minhyuk-”

Sanha’s eyes were fixed on the other boy’s crotch, Minhyuk’s hard cock straining against the thin fabric of his underwear, and a small wet spot around where the head would be, probably because of their heated kisses just moments before.

“Let me.” Sanha looked up at Minhyuk innocently as he hooked his thumbs around the waistband, pulling down the underwear and throwing it over to the spot where Minhyuk’s pants were currently. “Can I-?” He licked his lips as he looked into Minhyuk’s eyes, delighted when the other boy nodded.

Sanha won’t lie, it’s his first time doing anything like this. Though he had watched multiple hours of porn and read several articles on how to pleasure your partner, he had never done it in real life and he was nervous. He wrapped a hand around Minhyuk’s cock and lowered his head, giving the tip a few teasing licks while looking up at Minhyuk every now and then. Sanha opened his mouth wide to take as much of Minhyuk’s cock in it as he could, with one hand wrapped around the base, Sanha stroked him as he sucked at the head, making the most filthy slurping noises Minhyuk had ever heard.

“Fuck, San-”

Sanha looked up at Minhyuk, his mouth full of cock and eyes slightly watery, and Minhyuk had never seen anyone so beautiful.

“-How do you look so fucking hot doing this?” Minhyuk groaned as he carded a hand through Sanha’s auburn curls, gently pushing the younger boy onto his cock, hearing him struggle slightly to take all of it in his mouth.

Sanha bobbed up and down, tongue pressing against the sensitive underside of the head of Minhyuk’s cock, earning a satisfied sigh from the older every time. It was messier than Sanha had expected; there was saliva dribbling down his chin and Minhyuk’s cock in front of him was coated with a glistening layer of spit. He pulled himself off of Minhyuk’s cock with an audible _pop_ and wiped his mouth, looking up at the other boy.

“Minhyuk, I haven’t done this before, so will you, um, be gentle?” Sanha asked, obviously embarrassed since his face was flushed pink.

“Of course, baby. I won’t hurt you.”

“I wanted my first time to be- to be with you, Minhyukkie.” Sanha smiled sweetly at the confession and smiled again once he was Minhyuk’s face soften into an expression easily recognised as fondness.

“I know-” Minhyuk patted his lap. “-this is the best way to do it, for your first time.”

Sanha eagerly climbed onto Minhyuk’s lap again, but this time, they were both naked, and it felt a lot different. Sanha could feel the other’s body heat on him and it was intoxicating.

“I’m gonna get you ready, alright?” Minhyuk raised his eyebrows, silently waiting for Sanha’s consent, which came soon after in the form of a nod. Reaching over to his table, Minhyuk opened a drawer and grabbed a small, nondescript bottle from the back of it. “Tell me to stop if you don’t want to keep going, okay?”

“Okay.”

Minhyuk allowed Sanha to wrap his arms around his neck, their chests warm and flush against each other. He finally opened the bottle and drizzled a generous amount of slick liquid onto his index finger, reaching around to Sanha’s ass, he massaged the younger boy with his other hand, squeezing at the plump flesh as he found his way in between Sanha’s ass with his index finger. Minhyuk pressed his finger gently against the tight ring of muscle, feeling it pucker as he teased the area around the entrance before inserting the tip of his finger into Sanha’s ass, feeling the other boy yelp and tense on his lap.

“Shh, baby, you have to relax, okay?” Minhyuk tried to comfort him by planting kisses along the younger boy’s jawline, feeling him nod against his skin.

“Mmm-mm.”

He tried again, his finger pressing against Sanha’s hole once more, delighting as it slipped inside him, Sanha’s eyes fluttering shut in pleasure.

“Think you can take another?” Minhyuk whispered against Sanha’s ear.

“Mhm-”

Minhyuk coated two more fingers with lube, pushing his index finger back inside Sanha comfortably as he pumped in and out before adding another finger, feeling Sanha’s hole stretch around the digits.

“Ah, Minhyukkie-”

“Do you want me to stop?”

“No! It feels… good.” Sanha said, embarrassed as a shy smile spread across his face.

“Good.”

Minhyuk continued, adding another finger, feeling Sanha stretch even more to accommodate. He was just thinking about how tight Sanha would feel around his own cock, and he was growing mildly impatient. Minhyuk thrusted his fingers in and out at a slightly quicker pace, and was soon decided that Sanha was prepped enough.

“So, Sanha, you on top means you can control the pace, alright? You can control how much you, um, take, okay?” He looked into Sanha’s eyes, nodding as the younger did so.

Minhyuk took a few seconds to coat his cock with lube, just to be safe. He grabbed onto Sanha’s hips as the younger hovered on top of his cock, the tip of Minhyuk’s cock brushing against Sanha’s stretched hole.

Sanha breathed deeply as he steadied himself, sinking down slowly onto Minhyuk’s length.

“Oh, fuck-” Minhyuk blurted in surprise, eyes wide and mouth slightly agape. “-you’re, fuck-” He choked out.

Sanha let his eyes flutter shut as he felt himself stretch open to accommodate Minhyuk’s girth. It wasn’t as painful as he thought it would be and Sanha found himself allowing small moans to escape his lips as he sank down lower and lower, taking in every inch of Minhyuk.

“It’s so thick, Minhyukkie hyung-” Sanha cooed, groaning as he reached the base of Minhyuk’s cock. “-I didn’t know.”

Minhyuk let his hands travel lower, settling on Sanha’s ass, each grabbing a handful and earning a squeak from the younger as he squeezed.

“You’re so fucking tight, San-” Minhyuk grunted as he felt Sanha’s tightness around his cock; it was fucking intoxicating and he wanted, no, _needed_ more. “-God.”

Sanha giggled as he bounced on Minhyuk’s cock slowly, looking into the older boy’s eyes sensually each time he sank down. Sanha picked up his pace slightly as he noticed Minhyuk holding himself back from thrusting.

“I want to try going faster, hyung-”

“Fuck, alright.” Minhyuk nodded, agreeing immediately, his grip on Sanha’s ass tightening as he helped guide the younger boy up and down. “You look so fucking pretty like this, baby-” Minhyuk growled into Sanha’s ear as he pulled the other boy closer to him, lips meeting in the middle for a sloppy kiss. Minhyuk’s lips felt amazing, Sanha thought. They were plump and full and soft and Sanha never wanted to stop kissing them.

Minhyuk began thrusting up into Sanha, hard, delighting when he noticed Sanha’s head thrown back, lips slightly parted, breathy moans escaping with every thrust he made.

“Minhyuk-” Sanha’s voice was shaky as Minhyuk pushed into him harder, the sounds of their thighs slapping against each other echoing through the room. “-I didn’t kn-know, how good it would feel-”

“Fuck-” Minhyuk nodded in response, feeling Sanha’s delicious tightness clench around his cock every couple of seconds. “-you’re too tight, San, I don’t know how much longer I can last-” He cursed under his breath.

“Harder, Minhyukkie-” Sanha whined, bouncing faster on Minhyuk’s cock as he wrapped arms around the older boy’s neck tighter, pressing his face into the crook of Minhyuk’s neck as he pounded into him at a quick pace, Minhyuk removing his hands from Sanha’s ass to rest on the younger boy’s hips instead, pushing him down onto every thrust, ensuring that Sanha took every inch.

“San-” Minhyuk groaned as his thrusts became sloppy, his orgasm rapidly approaching as he felt Sanha’s hole clench around his cock once more. “-I think you’re gonna make me-” He slammed into Sanha faster and harder, scrambling for release.

"Come inside me, Minhyukkie hyung-” Sanha whispered against the shell of Minhyuk’s ear, licking at his earlobe for good measure. “I can’t wait-” Sanha’s voice was sinful, dripping with arousal as Minhyuk thrusted up one last time, panting heavily as he did so.

“Fuck! Sanha!” Minhyuk cursed as he felt Sanha’s hole tighten around his cock, his orgasm finally reaching him as it pulsed through his body and into a tight warmness. “Fuck, god, Sanha-” Minhyuk cursed and panted as Sanha’s ass clenched around his cock one last time before he felt himself soften inside the other boy.

“Oh my gosh, Minhyukkie!” Sanha was bright red as he climbed off of Minhyuk, grabbing the other boy by the hand and dragging him off the bed, even if he was a panting, sweaty mess. “Does this mean we can shower together?” He said excitedly.

“Aren’t you tired?” Minhyuk said, exasperatedly. “We just-”

“I’m excited! I’m full of energy, hyung! That was amazing!” Sanha gushed as he turned on the shower and collected a pair of towels. “I wish we did that before!”

Minhyuk smiled. “Let’s get in the shower, hmm? You’ll learn soon that we’ll always need one after, especially you.” He paused and winced at the scene in front of him.

“Oh gosh, it’s going to leak out!” Sanha cried as he realised, leaping into the shower to wash himself.

The older felt a smile stretch across his face and he joined Sanha in the shower soon after gathering a fresh pair of clothes for both of them.

After their shower, Sanha got dressed comfortably in one of Minhyuk’s shirts and slipped into bed with him, Minhyuk wrapping a protective arm around the younger. He placed a kiss to Sanha’s temple, earning a giggle from the younger boy.

“Good night, Minhyukkie.”

“Good night, Sanha.”


End file.
